User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 16
Okay, I'll leave it then :) Don't worry. Anyway, should we go on chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) We can go on Disney Princess chat :) I'll meet you there because I have Lunch now! At least I finished my boring homework ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've finished my lunch now. BTW, I have something hilarious to tell you on chat ;D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I love Macaroni and Chese. It's a shame we don't have it often :)! Yuck, I'd hate to sweat that much >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) OMG! That's so terrible :(! I hate it when the Japanese sail in Australian waters and kill the whales and now some Vietnamese people too? I wish they would stop. Whales are magnificent creatures and they shouldn't be used as food :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yup! I was so depressed when I saw this, how cruel some people can be too innocent creatures :(! Grrr... I can't believe some countries still allow whaling :(! Lol, thank you :D! It took me a long time to complete :)! I'm so glad I found the snowflake symbol :)! Yep, but I wish they would obey the laws, they are there for a reason! Yes, I hate how they kill Marine Life, even Sharks. As long as you don't bother them, they won't attack you :(! :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I replied late, I just had some delicious shortbread ^^! Yep, they are scary, but that is no reason for them to be killed... unless they are deliberately harming people >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Lately, there's been a lot of Sharks around my country :/ We're really scared they're going to eat people :(! It was really yummy :) I love making home made shortbread <3 That sounds awful. I hope they don't treat the baby crocodiles badly :(! Rose! I just got chosen as Featured Wikian on my other wiki. Yay :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay :D! Thank you Rose :D! What are you doing at the moment :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I have to go now Rose. Talk to you later ^^! Hi, I appreciate you wrote on my talk page and you care about articles' writing. In fact, I'd appreciate if you could explain what you mean by "don't set the font of the song articles too small!". I assure you I don't understand what you mean by that and that in my opinion I don't see what's wrong with the way I wrote the article for the new song One to One. I would like to understand what you think I've done wrong. Thanks for replying. P.S.: I've never wrote a message to someone on Wikia before, so if I've done the signature wrongly, and I tried to do it right with the guiding sentence given for signature, you can correct me if you wish XxDragonHeart (talk) 14:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC)xxDragonHeart Hi Rose ^^! Could you please unlock the page Mega Trix. Thank you ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Aww, poor he - I feel so sorry for him :(!! But, don't worry, I found both episodes, episode 19, and episode 20 :D!! You can watch them hereand here :)!! And thank you so much ^^!! Btw, how's weather in the Vietnam?? 04:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose :)! They're saying on the news North Korea's bombs would never reach America. Yay! :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) My country isn't worried. I hope that North Korea realizes that their plans aren't necessary, I just hope the world gets peace! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I thought China was for peace too. I was researching WWII and I found out Japan bombed two of our countries cities'. I'm glad that war is over. I couldn't bare another one! OMG, I feel so sorry for Viet Nam. China is so powerful! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think the Americans would ever Nuclear Bomb a country again, it's just too dangerous. They want to sought things out peacefully. Yep, I'm just glad I didn't live in those times, I'd especially of hated living in Germany, they were starving during the war! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup, but Hitler actually started out as a good guy. I think the power went to his head! :(! I hate it when people destroy forests! Musa has a new power? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yay! At least this season doesn't mainly focus on Bloom like the previous seasons have :D! Sounds so awesome! Yep, I hope those seedlings can survive too :) Btw, I finished editing the Mega Trix page. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, her voice can be annoying at times. My favorite Nick voice actors are Elizabeth Gillies, Ariana Grande and Alejandra Reynoso, they are the most talented I think :) Yep! I really want to know who David is, at first I was hoping he was Roxy's boyfriend, but that theory was proved wrong. Oh, which selkie does Morgan voice for? Oh, how interesting @@! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow! I never imagined Morgan voicing for Lemmy @@! She's my favorite selkie and I think Morgan does a great job voicing her :D! Yep, maybe she will find a boyfriend in the sixth season. Roxy is really pretty and she has a good personality :)!!! At the moment I'm doing boring homework! My coloring looks horrible :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, my family says it looks good, so I guess my teacher will think it does too! I know, she didn't reply to my last message... Btw, should we go on Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:46, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that is a bit strange :(! Okay, I'll meet you there! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Btw, please ban he removed the content from some pages on the wiki. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Can i be an administrator of Winx Wiki Please.......And you can be an administrator of my Pop Pixie Wiki! Can you unlock Template:Infobox/Episode for a second? I need to copy and paste something.. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I have problem, I can't copy a protected page! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 12:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll try.. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 12:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) When I copy and then I paste it comes "."! Give me the codes :P 12:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose, can you please unlock the 20th episode? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) But I see them on the site and want to expand it. I was born to do this, you know. Fear Not! (talk) 00:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Episode guide Noticed that the disambig made at Episodes was deleted. I am confused about why. Category:Episodes appears to be lacking a master list. There was List of Winx Club episodes but you deleted it as "useless". I don't really understand why. The category uses the season-based numbering but a master list tells us the overall number. This is very useful for some people who watch Winx because not all stations use season-based numbering in the hundreds column. I just watched it on TV as "episode 89" for example. Without a master list it is very difficult to easily find out what episode that refers to. If it is not possible to keep this on the mainspace I am wondering if I could at least have it used to my userspace? Put a lot of work into compiling it. +Y 01:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose, how are you today :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Princesses I just figured that since Royalty also included non-princesses (like kings or princes) that a princess category could more specifically focus on the sub-group of royalty that is probably the most popular and important in the show. My intent for a continuous episodes page isn't to ignore the production codes, because I would like to redirect basic episode numbering to those production codes that you use. Since season 1 ends with episode 26, I figure we could direct episode 27 to point at Winx Club - Episode 201. That's because many who make the show available (such as YTV on Demand) don't use the season-based names in their formatting. They just do continuous numbering, so if someone watches an episode in that way, it will be difficult for them to locate the episode when it goes past 26 since it will have to involve mental math in terms of subtracting multiples of 26. The only outliers I can think of which would be listed outside such number (since they're recap mergors) are Winx Club - Attack of the Senior Witches and Winx Club: Premiere Special (btw am wondering if we could get both having dashes or both having colons? not sure which is better though). If it would be possible to restore the episode page, I would like to do all the work creating redirects for easy link purposes, which would help prevent people from making duplicate pages. Episode 1 pointing to Winx Club - Episode 101 and so forth. The only area I can see there potentially being a rough patch is episodes near the end being confused with some near the beginning. In season 4, the 23rd, 24th, 25th and 26th episodes are (in the series overall, numbering accumulatively) the 101st, 102nd, 103rd and 104th episodes in the series. So I guess someone looking for the first episode and typing "episode 101" getting "episode 423" might be a bit confused... But I'm not sure if it's a huge problem since if people know they could just type "episode 1" it would fix that? +Y 15:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Kyurem147 Any chance if you know any episodes that robinson the pixie appear in? Kyurem147 (talk) 03:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you watch Monster High? I just watch Bratzillaz today and it's like a copy of MH! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Storage limits Are there actual storage space limits for wikia projects? I've never come across any, even on projects which probably have much more information stored on them like the massive Bleach/Naruto/One Piece wikis. If there ever are storage space concerns I expect it'd be image files (or videos) which take us over the limit rather than text-based data. It's hard to understand what happened when it's deleted and can't check the history, but basically it sounds like some people were editing the redirects and instead of having them redirect to the existing pages, were making new articles instead? That is annoying... usually doesn't happen, only way I could figure to prevent that would be locking redirects. I can see why to avoid redirecting "episode 101" and on, but phrases from "episode 27" to "episode 100" wouldn't be confused with the season-based 3-digit numbering. Although since Pop Pixie articles also go from 1-52 I guess making the first 52 off limits (since "episode X" might refer to either WC or PP) would make sense. That would still leave 53-100 which would only refer to Winx Club episodes though, unless there's a third season of Pop Pixies. Another option, since Season 4 of Winx aired in 2009, Pop Pixies in 2011 then Season 5 of Winx in 2012 I guess... the 52 PP eps could be considered some kind of "seas 4.5" and be numbered after the Season 4 finale (making Pop Pixie ep 1 "episode 105" overall) and then counter S5 after it. Did it up on userpage to show what I mean: this is how a consecutive numbering guide could look like with just the Winx eps while this is what it could look like incorporating Pop Pixie. The first might be more useful because I'm thinking if broadcasting stations do air S5 using consecutive numbering with the previous ones they would just carry on from S4 rather than incorporate the PP spinoff. +Y 13:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Huh? I'm confused on what you're saying and what I'm saying. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 14:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "The design and the "webisodes" is the only thing people say are "copying"... It's pretty weird how it's almost the same. :P" Whoa, I regret changing the font. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 14:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I use my iPad and on the iPad it looks okay I didn't know on a computer/laptop it would like that..FONT SPOILER WARNING!! X.X --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 14:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Is "7: The Perfect Number" your favorite episode in season 4? I mean, it is your signature. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 14:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Rose I wanted 2 ask u if we could add a special powers section to the Sirenix page cause so far we've seen Light of Sirenix and Voice of Sirenix and I think we're gonna see more, and an effect section cause the winx wing affect are bubbles that are different colors depending on the girl (Bnickg (talk) 15:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC)) Cool, thanks for doing that Rose :D! Sorry for my late reply, I was busy yesterday with my piano lessons :P! Wow! I never knew that, I thought selkies was a new word :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I found numerous wiki's that have been copying information from our wiki >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Rose :D! How are 'ya? Just wanna ask if I can re-upload a photo of Bloom's Magic Charmix and her picture in the infobox? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rose, I'll let you know if I see anymore special sirenix powers (Bnickg (talk) 21:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)) ...hello, i was wondering if there was a way if i can put the photos you took down. its not unnecessary. i was trying to find a article that is related to the images i have recently uploaded from yesterday.If there isnt. then its fine. gianna156 :D (talk) 01:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Winx Club sirenix Wiki. The copycat wiki. 04:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I wish there was classes for mythology too; especially the gods. I love researching them :D! Yep, I agree. I asked one of the main users of the copying wiki why they are doing it, and they gave me quite a rude answer. Sadly, Rutchelle has also joined that wiki :/ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I feel ashamed that she would join them :P! Yep, mythical creatures are quite interesting too. I think the list idea is a great plan Rose :)! Btw, Princess Disney Chat :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What picture? I have alot of 'em. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What picture, again? I was going to leave there because that founder keeps blocking me for no reason! The reason says there that I'm adding words that aren't acceptable to her and another reason is that I have an unnaceptable username. PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose, why did you delete my image of 323? Is it bad, horrible, unecessary? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No not FloraLoveRose! Stella Sirenix... Okay, I'll re-capture both of those pictures. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) My Stella talkbox picture and 323 picture. It's very hard to find. Well, if we use our own words, then are we gonna get blocked? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No it's not. Hard time finding it before, but thanks to WinxClubEnglish, I can now watch the Season 3 Episodes. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you unlock because I want to upload a higher version of it. --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 08:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Can you please unlock Roxy's page. Thank you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I just finished editing :D! Btw, you almost have 11,000 edits. Congratulations ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! :D! I'm watching TV and editing. Not really anything interesting :P! How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) oh sorry rose just that one for greeting none else can i add pics on my mmmm userpage? I just had toast for dinner, I wasn't really that hungry after our big lunch :P! ;)! Yep, I had a good day today too. I did my extended art class and we did painting :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I do piano and guitar lessons, it makes me really busy, but it pays off because you get the joy of music :D! Yep, French toast is delicious, especially with berries and Maple Syrup! ;)! :(! Oh wow! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I love music too. I wish I'd done choir this year, but I thought I'd be too busy with band and sport and art :(! I really wish I wasn't so busy at times :P! Oh, I said "wow" because they used your feedback in their game :D! I just put my watch under water to see if it was really water proof like they said. I'm happy it worked ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) can i ask something who is this floraenchantix1 and why is she blocked i am confused why is she?bloomcool:) (talk) 13:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) good that i didnt talk to her can i have another talkbox please please put a picture of blooms harmonix on it bloomcool:) (talk) 13:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ok give it the name bloom sig fairy of the great dragon fire there?bloomcool:) (talk) 15:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose, we aren't copying anything now. I just solved it :D! Since it's "Winx Club sirenix Wiki", the wiki is filled only with the fifth season's informations. So please don't block us... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sounds fun :D! I like volleyball too, although I don't really play it much. Yep, it is too :D! I really love it. At least the money payed off. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) do you know what i did i went on winx sirenix wiki and i erased both admins pages and told her our rose you are a great admin and i said stop cheating they blocked me i laughedbloomcool:) (talk) 10:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) can you tell me how to make a talkbox then i wont annoy you and do it by myselfbloomcool:) (talk) 10:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ummm simgle rose your just not sweet your so kindbloomcool:) (talk) 10:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) thanks princess can i call you that coz your so sweet and gentlebloomcool:) (talk) 10:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) rose can you clear my talkpage just leave the picture up ok? just clear everything but not the picture on the top which says welcome okbloomcool:) (talk) 11:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks for clearing upbloomcool:) (talk) 11:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) oh facebook i already have an account in that!bloomcool:) (talk) 11:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) okay well if i create another one you will delte it again so theres no pointbloomcool:) (talk) 11:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ok bye i am just making my profile beautiful you do your own work i am doing mine bye!bloomcool:) (talk) 11:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) what will happen if i asked you to protect mine will i be able to edit or not?bloomcool:) (talk) 12:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Rose. Round? weired... And I'm pretty sorry for adding that and copying the information. Shizuka tells me alot of words last night. She said the "f" and "a" word. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) i think i should go from this wiki i am totally uselessbloomcool:) (talk) 12:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Anyways, how can you do the colors on the pages? Like those in your wiki. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) SF2-Miki cũng đc.....đại gia đình Megurine :]] Tui kiếm đc bài này vs bài The Forms of Dreams 1 cách ngẫu nhiên, nhưng tui khoái Tokyo Cyber Detectives Bridage hơn (vì nó giựt) Bài group như vậy thường thì tui có, nhưng hầu hết có mấy đứa ngoài lề chen vào như Sweet Anns, PIKO...... In your wiki, Disney Fairies wiki, how can you do the colors? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) i mean nobody likes me as i said and you agreed my attitude is so bad nobody likes me i should go you be happy h your friends;) my good friend i like you i wont go thanks very much i will try and change :)))))))))))))bloomcool:) (talk) 13:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's a photo: In Dewey (bottom), how can you do the color in it? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) rose do you know how to make a talk box a sad one? Ừa, tui ko khoái má Ann, cái bà đó khoái phá cảnh lắm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8A5v8oC1Ow Phải mất một hồi lâu mới nhận ra đâu là giọng của ai, bà bik giọng ai hem? Cái bài đó là remix chứ ko phải là cover, remix làm dễ ẹc, chỉ cần bật 2 bài lại vs nhau thôi :]] Thôi, giờ ngồi vẽ animations cho CV03, xíu chat típ Nothing. It's because I haven't seen those in any wiki just in your wikis. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:52, April 8, 2013 (UTC) It's okay Rose. I hate it when we get black outs, at least it's only in stormy weather ^^! Btw, I'm glad you liked my idea of warning templates :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep, we're kind of giving the wiki a makeover :D! How was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:37, April 8, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2WOYqmhBW0 Girls Group, quá chuẩn lun! I'm so tired and bored thanks to homework @@! Anyway, I have to go now. Talk to you later Rose :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:45, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Thế thì bài này vậy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHSTY6U8WeU Thanks, Rose :D! Working hard is kindda fun ^.^! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnxvP0G58rI Bài này ko nhảm nè, bài tối nghe ngủ ngon :v So have you watched the 21st episode in English? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Ai mà bik, thử lên Vocaloid Wiki đi, hay có cần hem, tui list ra dùm lun cho tiện Yukari là Vocaloid cao nhứt mà, ai mà ko bik, cao 15m....ý lộn....15cm mà! Vậy để tui list cho KAITO - Kem MEIKO - ??? Miku - Hành Kagamines - Chuối vs Cam Luka - Cá Thu GUMI - Cà rốt Gakupo - Cà tím Đó! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRzJykkEcUo Lại 1 lũ girls nữa Ko phải Vocaloids nào cũng có item đâu...... Nghe bản off vocals của ACUTE cũng hay quá đi chứ nhể? Ủa có hả, tại tui cho nghe, mới coi sơ qua hà http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuZTE_jvgOE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psB8Ce4hkOs Lấy làm nhạc nền cho cái talkpage của bà đc à, bà thích bài này mà Trời ơi, sao bà đổi tuồng nhanh thế, mấy hôm trước bà còn nói bà thích nó mà http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgP0JTyngBE Ừa há, chắc phải bi đỏ ăn cho bổ não http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Collaborative_songs/Group_renditions\ Mời bà hưởng thức Ko có chi Tui đưa bài nào ra bà cũng chê, nản quá, tui đưa thẳng cái list, thấy bài nào hay thì nghe, thì share cho nghe ké vs, thế thôi Bài mới zô nghe á á á, còn nghe cái gì nữa Đang đi làm mà coi cái này, chắc chủ tiệm đuổi việc sớm :]] FACT: Hình như cái thằng làm bài đó, bài nào nó cũng....sexy giống vậy, công nhận, bà đủ can đảm coi hết à??? I know how you feel..... Đau tim quá........ớ Tính up hình cosplay lên wiki này, nhưng sợ bị chê quá :(( Con xin lỗi má à, tụi Staffs up hình của nó đầy, ko có luật đó, thôi, khỏi up đi cho chắc, sợ bị ném đá quá http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Collaborative_songs/Duets#Luka_.26_Gackpo_Duets Can you please unlock the 21st episode, Rose? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi RoseXinh how are you doing to day? Hey, Rose :)!! Can you join Disney Princess chat?? 04:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thank you :) 08:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep, ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Can you create a talkbox for me, Rose?? I'm so sorry, I tried to create myself, but I failed :(!! Here are colors, sig etc..: |image = Good Mood - Fatimah Buzdar.PNG |border = pink |color = purple |name = Fatimah Buzdar |textcolor = white |fonttype = Lucida Calligraphy |sig = Oh well. |time = Ever hear of cell phone? |color2 = deeppink |line = pink |textcolor2 = pink |text = } |color3 = purple |line2 = deeppink}} Thank you ^^ 09:37, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- No i do not think we have met.Say Rose i am bewildered i don't understand why you block me i am not mad but i just wonder why puhhleeze tell me i would like t oknow thanks! p.s i like your photos and videos! You are a great admin i wish everyone would be like u Cười té ghế, đọc mấy chap của Luka thấy vui vl http://vnsharing.net/forum/showthread.php?t=343486 Hi Rose ^^! How are you? I sprained my thumb in Physical Education :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Sao, vui chớ? Tui đang nói tới cái truyện tui đưa bà ấy mà....